Five Times Naruto Punches Sasuke
by remioromen1344
Summary: and one time he doesn't. AU. NarutoxSasuke. Shounen-ai. No sex. :3


**Summary**: Five times Naruto punches Sasuke and one time he doesn't.

**DISCLAIMER**: I OWN NOTHING. If I did, canon!Sasuke wouldn't be such an enormous douchebag.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please RR. If you like it, I wanna know. If you don't, I wanna know why so I can fix it. Thanks and enjoy! 

* * *

><p>1.<p>

Sasuke always thought Naruto was a wimp, someone who would rather go home and cry about something than stand up and do something about it. He felt superior to Naruto in that way. So when, in junior high, Naruto walked right up to him with tears in his eyes, he mentally smirked. That is, until Naruto pulled his arm back and proceeded to punch Sasuke straight in the face. "Why would you be so mean to Sakura? She only wanted a date and you had to say those horrible things to her. What has she ever done to you, you selfish bastard?" And with that, he turned on his heel to exit the cafeteria. Sasuke watched in shock from his seat on the floor.

Lookers-on were surprised to see that Sasuke—of all people—didn't immediately get up and retaliate. He stood up and brushed himself off, spit out some blood, and continued his meal in contemplative silence.

2.

Needless to say Sasuke had hidden respect for Naruto after that. Now they were in high school and, though Sasuke thought better of Naruto, he still treated him otherwise. So when he and Naruto got into a fight, it wasn't that unusual. What _was_ unusual this time was Sasuke's unintentional level of cruelty.

"Why would you want to go out with him anyway? He's such a jerkoff. You probably don't even like him!" Naruto glared heatedly before responding, "What do you care? It's my life and you have no say in it, bastard! Why don't you just go off to your little groupies and leave me alone?"

Sasuke felt his stomach roil and snapped, spitting out, "You're only doing this because someone showed interest in a loser like you. You're just pissed off because no one ever cares about you! Even your _parents_ left y-"He couldn't finish his sentence because Naruto had punched him in the nose. With tears in his eyes, Naruto's voice trembled, "You don't know what you're talking about. Stay out of my fucking business." He turned and left. Sasuke wanted to hit his head against the wall, but decided against it—there was already enough blood coming from his nose. Kiba stepped forward. "Sasuke, you're an idiot. His parents didn't leave, they died. And you just had to hit him where it hurt, didn't you? Just over some petty jealousy you probably won't even admit you're feeling." He shook his head and walked away, presumably to find Naruto. Sasuke leaned against the wall and slid down, head in his hands and black eye forming.

3.

Naruto was sitting in a corner, talking on his cell. Sasuke could make out part of the conversation. He knew Naruto was trying to get out of meeting up with someone. Naruto's voice sounded normal, but his face looked troubled. Sasuke strode over and snatched the phone, telling the person "Naruto doesn't want to speak with you. You ever call him or bother him again and I'll fuck you up."

Naruto stood up, fists balled at his side. He looked angry and spat out, "You asshole! I can handle my own problems! Stay out of my life, goddammit!" He punched Sasuke, grabbing his cell phone and making for the door. Sasuke still didn't feel the urge to strike Naruto, which was very unusual. He pulled a cloth out of his pocket and held it to his nose as he walked to his next class.

4.

It was raining hard by the time the final day of high school dismissed. Sasuke began walking home with his hands in his pockets. He had his ear buds in and hood up, oblivious to the world around him. Before he could register what was going on, he felt something hit him hard as they both landed on the muddy ground. Sasuke was furious—as well as dirty—and got ready for a fight. He looked in surprise as he saw that it was in fact _Naruto _who had tackled him as an SUV whizzed past. "YOU IDIOT! Watch where you're fucking going! You almost got hit by a car, you dumb bastard!" Sasuke thought Naruto had tears in his eyes, but it could have been the rain. Sooner than he could blink, he felt Naruto's fist collide with his cheek. Naruto balled his fists and stormed off. Sasuke sat there in dumb silence before collecting himself and continuing the trek home, wondering why he felt butterflies mingling with his anger and embarrassment.

5.

Naruto had begrudgingly promised to help Sasuke with his English assignment. He was, after all, much better with words than Sasuke. Things were going fine until Naruto got up to find a reference book. Sasuke saw a small booklet that had fallen out of Naruto's pocket into his chair. He cautiously picked it up and examined it. He saw a small, childishly drawn crayon heart on the front page. The book opened to the middle easily and Sasuke tilted his head as he saw a small pressed flower. Shockingly, underneath the flower was an equally childish and poorly written "Sasuke" also written in crayon. Sasuke couldn't help but stare with widened eyes. Suddenly, he looked up only to see a very angry, very embarrassed (?) Naruto. This time, there were no words. Naruto snatched the booklet with his left hand and faster than light, swung his right fiercely into Sasuke's face. Sasuke hit the floor hard. Naruto had already grabbed his backpack and left before Sasuke could even stand up. Sasuke cupped his hand and spit out blood and, this time, a tooth. "Dammit," he muttered. Just what was that flower and why was it so important?

1.

Sasuke thought long and hard about that flower with his name under it. It didn't come to him until several weeks later, right before he fell asleep. They were both very small, he and Naruto. Naruto was crying alone on the swing set and Sasuke, in a rare show of compassion, handed him a flower and told him not to cry because he wasn't alone. Sasuke would be his friend forever and they'd even get married one day. Sasuke was embarrassed for his former self and put the pillow over his head and groaned. This was going to be a long night.

He couldn't help but reflect on Kiba's words that had haunted him for the past four years: "Just over some petty jealousy you probably won't even admit you're feeling." Was that it? Was that why Sasuke had been doing all of the stupid things he's done? Was that why he felt all of those weird things around Naruto? Did he _like _Naruto? Did the way Naruto responded mean Naruto liked _him?_ He tossed and turned all night.

The next morning, he called Naruto's cell after breakfast.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hey Naruto, it's me."  
>Silence.<br>"Nar-"  
>"Go to hell, Sasuke. I'm not in the mood."<br>Click.

Sasuke sighed exasperatedly. "Hard way it is, then." He got dressed and started walking to Jiraiya and Tsunade's house. When he got there, he knocked on the door and covered the peep hole with his hand. Naruto answered, looking for all the world like he had just woken up. His face fell. "Dammit Sasuke, what do you want?" Sasuke grinned and stuck his foot in the door before Naruto could close it. "For you to talk to me, Naruto. Ten minutes. That's all I ask." Naruto stared at him blankly for a minute. His arms fell to his sides and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine. Ten minutes." He followed Naruto upstairs. Naruto took a seat on the floor. Sasuke followed, sitting across from him. Sasuke looked at his lap, resisting the urge to wring his hands. Naruto sat with his arms crossed, looking irritated. Sasuke finally looked him in the eye and blurted out, "I know I've been an idiot and I'm really sorry, but I really like you, Naruto. _A lot_." Naruto's face flushed red and he just stared. Sasuke braced himself mentally for the blow that he was certain was to come. He saw Naruto's arm coming towards his face and closed his eyes.

The next thing he knew, Naruto's lips were touching his and his hands were in the back of Sasuke's hair. Sasuke inadvertently gasped a little and Naruto moaned and pushed Sasuke to the floor. Sasuke could feel Naruto's growing erection against his thigh. Naruto pulled back to look at him and was blinking back tears. "God, Sasuke. I've loved you for, like, ever." Sasuke smiled brilliantly and Naruto laughed when he saw Sasuke's missing tooth and poked at it. Sasuke rubbed his tongue over it and then stuck it out at Naruto.

Naruto laughed and started grinding against his thigh again and Sasuke chuckled, "Can I have more than ten minutes after all?"


End file.
